


The Nundus

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's your worst nightmare? Inferi? Werewolves? Dementors? How about a giant, black, panther-like creature whose breath poisons the very air you breathe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nundus

Shadows close around us, clinging  
To the corners of our eyes,  
The very air around us stinging

From the noxious breath that's flinging  
From the throats of beasts - their guise:  
Shadows closing 'round us, clinging.

Teeth flash white and fear is singing,  
Burning in our lungs and thighs,  
The very air around us stinging

As we try to breathe in, bringing  
Scant relief - oh, help, arise!  
Shadows close around us, clinging

To darker blackness that is ringing  
Us around with our demise,  
The very air around us stinging.

One last breath - a gasp - wringing  
Nothing save the anguished _whys_?  
Shadows close around us, clinging,  
The very air around us stinging.  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my friend Bella.


End file.
